supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumpline Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit screams slaps Kaia Teddy: "I WANT MY TOYS!" Submission Reel ???: "Hi, my name is Kaia, I'm 24 years old and I'm the nanny for the Jumpline Family." Introduction Kaia: "Hello, undecaplets!" Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Kaidyn, Nicholas, Trent, Tristin, Adrian and Erin: "Hi, Kaia!" Marvin and Amanda: "Hi, Kaia. We're the Jumpline family. Are you the nanny?" Kaia: "Why yes I am." Orla: "You look beautiful!" Kaia: "Why thank you, Orla." Marvin: " " Amanda: " " Kaia: " " Jumpline Family Issues runs around the house screaming from the top of her lungs along with Trent, Tristin, Adrian and Nicholas Amanda: " " Erin: "Sorry, mommy." Amanda: "Okay, then!" Parent Sitdown House Rules Naughty Pit technique Jo: "Not long after I introduced the discipline in this house, Erin hits Melissa." hits Melissa in the leg Melissa: "STOP IT!" Kaia: "You are going to the Naughty Pit! Erin: "NO!" Kaia: "ERIN JUMPLINE!" Melissa: " " Erin: "NEVER!" and Melissa drag Erin in the Naughty Pit Erin and the Paci-Fairy Jo: "Erin, darling. The Paci-Fairy is coming tonight to collect your binky to give to the babies who need it." Erin: "NO! I want my BINKY!" Amanda: "Erin, you don't need your binky anymore. The Paci-Fairy is going to come tonight for your binky so she can give it to babies who need it now," Erin: "NO!" Jo: "Erin kicked up a huge tantrum for she did not want to give up her binky," Kaia: "Erin, be a big girl." Amanda: "If you do, there will be a nice surprise for you." starts to cry Erin: "I want my binky back!" Amanda: "What do I do now?" Jo: "Just keep calm, Amanda." Amanda: "Erin, this is your warning. If you do not give me the binky, I will take it off you and you will be going on the Naughty Pit. In addition, your Curious George is going in toy jail for the rest of the day." hits Amanda Amanda: "Right, Naughty Pit!" deposits Erin into the Naughty Pit and confiscates her Curious George plush toy Amanda: "You're on the Naughty Pit for refusing to return the binky and hitting mommy. Your Curious George is in toy jail as well." Toy Confiscation Snack Jar Technique sees Candy, Cupcakes, Doritos, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and in the cupboard Kaia: "Oh no! More unhealthy snacks!" Amanda: "That's right! More unhealthy snacks!" opens the pantry to reveal , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and the other cupboard, Melissa sees more , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Good Eater family sits at the dinner table, serving grilled chicken The Undecaplets turn over new leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts